Water and Fire
by Jen Kazama
Summary: It's about Zuko reuniting with his family, the avatar has been captured and his father has given him a little welcome home gift.Katara. He struggles with the guilt of betraying Katara and also realizing that he may have feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

This all takes place around the end of the second season I want to say. It's the part where they are in the cave right after Zuko and Katara have their little chat and he on the fence on how he feels and such. Anyway this is a love story between Zuko and Katara so have fun I hope you enjoy it.

"How could you betray us?" the girl screamed. "I trusted you!" Soldiers grab the water bender and slam her to the ground; they ignored the pleas to let the avatar go. "He can save us. I truly believe it, please let him go!" She raised her hands and began to blood bend only to have a knife cut the tendon in her wrist.

"Bind this one up, she is a feisty river and will be a wonderful treat for father." Azula turned to her brother. "Or would you much rather have your way with her? Cut the other tendon. Let's not have our bodies turned against us if she were to escape. Take the blind one to the soldiers they will have fun with her remember to treat her like the water bender; she can probably bend metal so shackles will be useless. And the stupid one,"

"Let my friends go." Sokka's head sunk. "Especially let my sister go." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Do what you will with me but please, she doesn't des" Azula struck him in the throat."

"Uh blah blah blah. Take him to one of the work camps he seems able and at least somewhat competent." She finally stood before the avatar. "Ha I should have all the glory and claim your head as my own present to father but I think I will let my brother take the honors for once." Smiling she kicked Aang to Zuko. "Take him to father. We are family after all and when the world is ours Zuko, I want all of us together watching it burn." She turned to the head soldier. "Let's leave this glowing crystal cave and go back home to celebrate the victory that has been a long time coming."

Fire Nation Palace

Katara struggled and fought as they brought her and Aang into the grand hall. Azula and Zuko followed close behind.

"Well, this is a surprise my child." Fire Lord Ozai ignored Zuko. "The avatar and a pretty water bender, I am pleased you have done well Azula."

"Actually father I didn't capture the avatar. Zuko did and instead of letting this girl's beauty go to waste in the soldier's hut, I thought you might like her as another lake to dry up."

"Thank you for considering me my dear fire." He got up from the blazing throne approaching Zuko. "Look at me son. You have been pardoned from your insult to the fire nation and its ruler. As a token of my generosity I will give you this water bender. You were betrothed before your exile, so take the whore and become a man before becoming a husband." The fire lord chuckled causing the flames to burn more brightly as he returned to his throne. "Welcome back, my son."

Zuko bowed to his father and left the grand hall. Guilt ravaged like a forest fire in his mind, the thought of being accepted back into his family was thrilling it was the reason why he hunted the avatar in the first place. But the look in her eyes when the soldiers dragged her away from Aang was an image he could not erase so easily. He stood before his room. "I never thought I would see this place again." He turned to the servant beside him. "Go prepare a bath for me." The woman nodded and scurried off as her master entered the room.

Katara was pulled into a room with two maids on each side of a large what looked to be a natural spring perfectly shaped to be a bathing tub. The room had a mirror and a wide variety of red dresses. The elderly maid reached out to Katara kindly taking her from the guards. "Leave us. You know the law no man but the owner of this whore is allowed to see her flesh." The two men nodded leaving the women while they began to remove the torn clothing.

"Ugh! I won't let him touch me!" She pulled her face away from the warm washcloth. "I will especially not get dolled up for him too. If he is going to have me as his slave I would much rather be in my tattered rags then in some skimpy red dress and make up!" The servant grabbed Katara's face dunking her head under the fragrant water when she surfaced another dumped more soap onto her head and began scrubbing.

"You know for a water bender I would imagine that this bath would be a blessing." The maid looked at her. "Whore you should be grateful, the fire lord could have chosen you for himself. From what I have heard he doesn't keep his women for long, when he tires of them it is said he either lights them on fire or throws them into the volcano." She pulled the angry youth up beginning to wash her body with the help of the other maid. "It would be best not to use bending at all. They have temporally stopped you from bending but if you do it and someone sees you they will burn your arms to ash. Prince Zuko has never taken a concubine so if you are lucky you may spend your whole life here. A man never forgets his first and even if you are worn and gray, he will put you in a comfortable place. I always remember my first for I was his as well. It took some time but I flowed with the waves and now instead a thrashing river I am in a calm stream living out the rest of my days in ease. They never forget you, be content."

Katara glared at the elderly maid. "Like you? A broken woman who now bathes helpless prisoners knowing that they will be used like this? You call this comfortable?" The blue eyed maid turned away grabbing a towel motioning the other side to her partner.

"Yes like me." She started to dry off the girl. "I call this better treatment than being in a work camp or even worse a soldier whore. They are usually killed in both places and even if they are not who would want to live a life like that? It is best for you to accept your new life or you may get your wish and be removed from the haven you were rewarded."

Zuko stared out over the balcony he heard the door to his room open. "No need to worry I have no wish to violate you." He stood contemplating what he would say next. "I don't know how to begin Katara." He turned to find Azula. "Oh sorry I thought you were."

"Your whore from father?" she lifted her eyebrow walking closer to him she leaned against the stone railing sighing before speaking. "I am curious as to why you are not more enthusiastic about the second chance with father. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you bow without saying a word. Did something happen between you and the raggedy tribal girl?"

"No, it's not that I am just questioning how I feel about betraying uncle. I know it was the right chose but I can't seem to shake the guilt."

"Oh please Zuky, uncle was a hippie tea junky, worthless. I wish he could have been here but he chose to betray the family and that is just not tolerated." She shrugged wandering back into the room. "Have fun with your new pet. If you don't claim her father might be insulted and back to exile with you." She laughed before opening the door to leave. "Well, look at you whore, I can see your breasts through that red dress. Very hot I barely recognized you. Try to cry plenty tonight when my brother takes you out to play."

Katara stood in the room she admired all the different armors and weapons on the walls she saw Zuko in the doorway of his balcony. "Filthy pig, humph!" She turned away from him. Gentle footsteps moved toward her she could feel a storm of disgust well inside of her; she raised her arm to strike only to have her arm twisted behind her.

"I don't know if you have realized but you are mine now," He hissed in her ear. "I can do with you as I wish for as long as I wish. So hold your tongue and your floppy fists." He threw her on the bed. Katara closed her eyes expecting to fulfill her duties when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see her captor's back as he walked away. "You are mine and my wish is to not rape you to prove myself a man. Good night." He closed the doors behind him to the balcony. Katara lay on the bed for some time she gazed at her sore bandaged wrists contemplating what her next move should be. The elderly maid's words repeated in her mind and she knew that bending would be the wrong move but she still wanted to soak the king and his heirs until their flames extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sulfur awoke the sleeping river she opened her eyes and for a moment couldn't remember where she was. "Sokka, Aang, Toph?" It was the movement of her hand as she wiped at her eyes that brought her back to reality. "That's right, I am still here." There was another smell to the room as well, it smelled like cinnamon and some sort of fruit she looked around and saw food with a pitcher of water on the night stand beside her.

"Don't do anything stupid with that water." Katara saw Zuko sitting in a table by the window. "I am not afraid to evaporate that water and ask the servants to treat you like all the others."

"What you have them do to me?"

"Water benders are given liquids through a funnel and only with their hands bound." He smirked. "It's quite a sight, also they give you the only amount you need so if you get thirsty later on in the day you would be out of luck."

"It's not like I would be able to do anything, my hands are useless I can lift the water and aim it but the hands make the command, see." Katara pulled the water from the pitcher and swooped it through the air before sloshing it to the floor. "I couldn't kill a fly-beetle even if I wanted to." She pouted as she picked up her chopsticks. "Urgh, stupid things," she managed to pick up some oranges but they slipped through the grip. "I guess I am not eating today."

"Here let me help." Zuko picked up the utensils scooping up some food and lifting it to her lips. "Unfortunately for you and your unique skill my sister got scared. You should be proud, not many people can say that. If she was as calm as she looked you would have only been bounded. When Azula is threatened she becomes more violent and unpredictable or in other words more terrifying."

"I am not a child!" Katara yelled doing her best to slap his hand away. She moved away from him her whole body shook despite the hot temperature in the room.

"Only trying to help, Katara here take this." Zuko sighed.

"Oh yeah you have really helped me Zuko thanks." She got up ignoring Zuko's attempt to hand feed her. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. We would still be on our mission to save the world and now it's over! You and your stupid family have won!" She seemed to boil over and before Zuko realized it she pulled the water from the pitcher and attempted to attack him. Zuko didn't move he knew that her anger was just and knew he would only get soaked. The girl fell to her knees sobbing in her hands; the hopelessness from her sobs filled the air bringing the fire down to the floor with hopes of comforting her.

"I will never be able to explain myself for what I did to you and your friends. I don't know if you would ever understand either but after seeing you that way the look in your eyes haunt me nightly and Katara, I don't ever want to see you that way again. I have made it my goal to see you smile and to enjoy your life here since I plan on never treating you in the way my father does with his women." The flame moved closer to her. "I missed my home" He paused. "More like I missed my mother and despite the fact that she left this horrid place, I hoped that one day she will return or I may find out where she is. You can relate to that." Katara avoided his hand as he reached out to touch her. "Believe me Katara," He lifted her chin up taking a napkin and wiped away her tears he smiled at the thought that came to him. "I want you to know something. My uncle told me before I was exiled that a concubine shouldn't be looked at like a whore or a pet." He looked into her blue eyes. "He told me that they should be treated like a practice wife, to practice more than intercourse. He said that if I wanted to practice intercourse my hand would be easier to deal with than an angry prisoner also that I would reap the benefits of treating my mistress well. My father never looked at it that way and had as many helpless women to his disposal as he needed. To him they were just objects and Katara I can't do that, I won't." Zuko got up. "If I were to have sex with you I would only want to if you were to have me." He walked to the door turning to his mistress. "Let's take a walk; this is your home now companion and you will know how to navigate it."

Zuko showed Katara all the places she was allowed to go to in the palace. They walked through an exotic garden where they saw a beautiful tiger-fox. "This is Ozai number two." The creature purred while sitting on Katara's lap. "My mother didn't want to name any of the children after my father so when we got this tiger-fox my sister being the suck up that she is named him Ozai."

"He is sweet for who he is named after. I love his wonderful red coat and long ears." Katara played with the cat's ears rubbing and twisting the long hairs at the ends. "I am sorry for dumping water on you. I lost my temper and I should have killed you instead of causing you a mild inconvenience," Zuko started to laugh at her comment. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"I know you weren't but it made me think of what an anticlimactic moment I expected you to slice me in half with ice and all I got was a splash in the face." His tone became more sullen. "I deserve to be killed by you, since you were the one I got to trust me."

"Never expect to see that trust again." She shooed Ozai away. "Where else are we going today?"

"Let us head over to the library my lady." Zuko bowed with his arms pointed to the doorway. "Please, follow me."

"This is the library; it has almost every book you can imagine." He smiled motioning Katara to come closer it was at this point that he smelled jasmine. "Uh we might have to come back another time."

"But we just got here and I would love to find some reading material."Zuko ignored Katara started to motion her out of the room when he heard the bland voice.

"Welcome back." May came around one of the book cases. "I knew I heard your voice." She came closer to them eying her competition up in down, her eyes began to burn when she figured out who the rival was to her betrothed. "It's so hideous to see brown skin and blue eyes with red don't you think? No need to tell me your name whore, I have no use for it. This hot piece is to be my husband and when we are wed you will be nothing more than a stream that went dry. I will see to it myself that you are put where you belong." She smiled at Zuko. "When the war is over we will be married so don't get too attached Zuko, she will be with the rest of her kind soon." The bitter viper began to slither away letting her poison sink into her victims. "Unfortunately I can't stay long but until next time my dear."

"Never knew she had emotions. Apparently it's jealousy." Zuko looked at his unshaken waterfall. "All wives have resentment towards their husband's mistresses." He sat down in a comfy maroon chair. "My uncle loved his mistress more than his wife and my father broke off his brothel to marry my mother. So May has reason to be threatened by you, especially since our marriage is political I have no desire for her. She smells like jasmine and I think the smell is disgusting."

"She seems to have feelings for you or else she wouldn't be jealous. I don't see what is so wrong she isn't that homely." Katara looked around and quickly smelled her long hair.

"Thankfully, you are neither homely or have a horrible smell." He came up behind her. "You smell like a field of flowers after rain," The water in the river became turbulent when she felt him so close and to prevent herself from getting lost in the waves she quickly put some distance between them.

"We should probably keep moving I would like to see everything before it gets too late."

They came back to the room as the sun began to set. "Thank you for walking with me today Katara," Zuko reached his hand out and pushed the door open. "I haven't been home for quite some time and it was nice to see everything again." Katara walked passed him she still felt uneasy since the last time he got so close to her. "I hope it wasn't too boring and I hope that May didn't frighten you. I have no idea why she is here; my sister must have told her I was home. The little spark she always seems to be lighting fires."

"It was very nice." The water bender lay on the bed she didn't want to thank him for she still wasn't thrilled to be in the place where she was. "I would much rather be with my friends." A sound of the door closing caught her attention and a little relief came to Katara to be alone for a moment. She gloated over the thought of making Zuko mad. She thought of Aang. "Where have they hidden you?" There was a glimmer of hope that she could still save the avatar and everyone else as long as she could get the palace memorized and find every which way to get to them and over the walls. "Hopefully that jerk will lead me right to them." she turned over to shut her eyes. "Don't worry I will find you all."

The fire came back in the room about twenty minutes later; in his hands was another tray of food. "I hope you like soup I thought it would be a better choice since my sister disabled you." He smiled as he sat down at the table by the window. He was a little surprised to see his water lily sleeping. He walked over pulling the covers up and gingerly tucking her in like a babe. "Wow she is beautiful I haven't been this close to her before." The thought blew up in his mind like a bomb and he poked at the embers as he left her. "She will never see me as anything more than a monster." He touched the scar on his face. "I shouldn't let these thoughts catch. I betrayed her. I harmed her. I should never love her. She would much rather be with the hero not the villain." He sat down outside watching the sun as it became a warm blaze over the many volcanoes even its light made their ever dark presence turn a sultry red.


	3. Chapter 3

I got inspired by the beach episode so I decided to tweak it and make it a lil different hope you all like and I will tweak a bit of the story from here on out but I will try to stay true to the series.

"So wait we're going on vacation?" Katara looked at her companion puzzled; she raised her eyebrow. "Why do we have to go?"

"Well my father is having some official meetings, you know for planning the end of the world and all." Zuko looked at Katara; slowly he reached down and picked up her hand. "Your wounds have healed and you have regained full control of your hands. You are lucky not everyone does." His amber eyes began to burn brightly as he began to speak again. "You will need to practice water bending to escape."

"What?"

"I want to help you escape Katara." He traced his finger across her scar. "This place isn't home anymore. I know that I will be expected to harm people and over the past year spending time with my uncle has made me realized what it's like to be loved. My father doesn't love me unconditionally he always wants me to prove myself to him or I feel like I am in constant competition with my sister. With my uncle it was encouragement and even if I acted like a complete jerk he would still be there. My uncle and your friends, your family deserves to be free. I want to stop my father whether it's Aang or myself I will see that it's done. I know where they are Katara and on the day of the black sun is the when we will make our escape. You will need to be at your best we are going to need everyone if we are going to get out of here." He stood up. "I also May will be joining us on this little vacation and I would like to keep her away."

"So you want to use me as a repellent? I see, but how will I water bend without anyone seeing me?"

"We will be in a completely different hut than anyone else. It has its own beach surrounded by rocks, the only way you can see the beach is if you climb the rocks or go through the front door, obviously." His cheeks flushed a little bit as he mumbled. "It's the honeymoon suite."

"Oh I see, well thank you Zuko I just hope that you don't get cold feet of upsetting daddy this time."

The water glistened with sunshine as the boat splashed by. "The honeymoon suite Zuko that seems a bit much to lavish on a whore doesn't it?" Azula stared over at the two; they sat on the opposite side of the boat from everyone else. "When I am wed my husband will not have need for such foolish luxuries, I will be all he needs. I will of course have any beauty that even looks at him disfigured for such a crime." She sat down next to May while Ty Lee jumped around on the railing.

"I hope there are cute boys on Ember Island. It would be really nice to see some nice slabs of meat." She giggled before jumping off and landing next to her master.

"Hopefully they won't allow dogs on the beach." May glared over at the beautiful river with her naturally tanned skin glowing in the sunlight she snorted with disgust at her competition. "It's not like she needs anymore dirt on her already filthy brown skin." Azula laughed at the comment before taking a sip of a fruity beverage that a handsome waiter brought up from below decks. He overlooked the burning eyes as they attempted to catch him on fire and focused his attentions on Ty Lee.

"It will be a perfect vacation alright." A little bit of envy caught fire in her mind as she watched her friend flirt.

The girls went off to their hut leaving the couple to themselves. "This place is beautiful." The water bender ran into the water she didn't care that it gave her a little chill. She felt so free in the water, no maids, no guards, no walls, just her and the water a feeling she took for granted before her enslavement."I haven't been able to swim in so long!"

"Well you were in the heart of the fire nation; you know fire doesn't keep water well it tends to evaporate." He gave a half hearted chuckle as he walked to the water. "I hate to tear you away from the water but we should probably get to the cabin so that you can get into more proper attire. I picked out a bathing suit for you I hope you like it." Katara couldn't get used to not choosing her own clothing but Zuko was shown the clothes first Katara never saw them until a maid escorted her to her morning baths. She found it funny that he had to look at girl clothing and said which one he liked, after the initial barely there dress the clothing became milder that covered more. The siren came from the water, her russet skin was covered in droplets that looked like liquid fire with the sun shining behind her as she walked towards him; she smiled returning to his side.

"Thank you Zuko, I don't think that everyone wants to see my dress sticking to me like this. It makes me feel a little ridiculous." Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of her well definitely not off of her eyes. They walked up to the hut at the fork in the paths leading to theirs and the others they heard a familiar voice.

"We are all going to the beach tomorrow morning Zuky, you and your whore are invited of course so at a quarter to seven is when we will meet here. You got it?" Azula turned on her heels and marched back up the path.

"I guess we are going to the beach." He touched the lower back of Katara only to feel her shudder away from his touch but didn't mention anything about it. He was a little dumfounded as to why he did it but aching at the fact that she promptly moved away from him.

"That will be fun." She put her arms around her shoulders. "Burr, it's kind of cold now that the sun is starting to set. I guess I should have thought ahead and waited until tomorrow when it won't be as late with the sun bright in the sky instead of on the horizon."

"Well you are with a fire bender." Zuko put his hands on her, within an instant she could feel a light heat emanating from his palms. The goose bumps began to settle on her skin and the shivering subsided as well, to his delight she stayed where she was with his hands on her. "I can bend wherever I like thankfully."

He opened the door to the cabin, it was dark but smelled like fresh pineapples and flowers the flame seem to illuminate the room on his own when he swiftly lit the lanterns himself. "No electricity in these smaller huts. I think it's supposed to add to the romance factor or something." He advanced to the fireplace lighting the logs inside. "Make yourself at home, m' lady. I told all the servants to knock on the door before entering; I made it clear that they wouldn't want to enter unannounced."

"That is awful Zuko."

"Would you much rather someone walking in and catch us training?" A mischievous grin came over his face. "I am just teasing but don't worry no one will come in unless I let them in. I have made sure that the door is locked." He led her over to the kitchen area. "What would you like? This is our home for the weekend and you will be the master not me."

"Will you let me pick your clothes?"

"Of course, I have been picking yours for the past few months so let's change it up a little."

Katara tossed and turned in the bed, she couldn't sleep for some reason, thinking it was the heat she got up and walked outside there she saw Zuko he was laying on a servant cot. "Hey" he sat up changing his position to face her. "What's up?" Katara sat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." She pulled her legs up her eyes had a stunning radiance in the night light.

"The night suits you it really brings out the color in your eyes and makes your skin look nice." He looked at her wanting to say more but to his dismay and relief saw she had drifted off to sleep. Scooping her up like a princess he walked into the room and put her in the bed again, stunned at how beautiful she was. "Good night."

"Come on losers lets move it!" Azula stood it the dirt path her long black hair flowing in the wind. "I want to be there at seven now let's go!" Ty Lee jumps down from a tree her pretty face didn't even flinch when her master's hair flew in her face. "Where's my brother?" May stood under a parasol her face seemed longer than ever, she became more bitter when the couple came down the trail. Katara had a simple red one piece with little red frills at the bottom. Her brown hair neatly tied into a bun with red jade hair pins, a butterfly was formed at the top of both ornaments. She walked up to the group with Zuko behind her.

"Hey guys sorry we were late." Zuko rubbed the back of his head letting a little yawn creep through his lips.

"It is only going to make us late but who cares we will find a good spot hopefully." She motioned for the group to follow her. They made a nice area for themselves in the silky sand.

"Wow it could pass for water it's so smooth." He felt something touch his hand a jolt of excitement went through him and he enclosed his fingers on someone when Katara rushed passed him to the water. "Err hi May, not the hand I was going for." He slowly sidestepped away from his betrothed. "Wait for me!" he jumped in the water with Katara splashing her and enjoying the time he spent with her.

Later on in the Day

"So we got invited to a party you guys are welcome to join us if you would like." Azula looked over at her brother with a lifted brow when she saw the two smashing ice cream in each other's faces. "Or if you would rather lick each other clean that works fine too, I don't care either way."

"I was planning on us going to do a little tour of the island but we could show up later if you guys would want to go earlier."

"Alright go have your little hump-fest and meet us at the party then."

They left the beach leaving the fire nation girls behind. "Boy I am happy to be away from them I was getting nervous around May she is being a little creepy." He led Katara to a beautiful mansion. "We will be alone here no one comes up very often so we can have a discussion about our escape." He opened the door for her; Zuko looked at the scar known as his once happy childhood home. It wasn't just an empty room; the atmosphere was healed over with the underlying sadness of a place that once had great memories. "We used to come here when I was younger before things got bad for our family; I haven't been here in a while." She sat down listening to Zuko. He stared at his hands remembering all the times he felt happy in this old house. For some reason he wasn't ready to talk about his home with Katara, to distract his mind from lingering memories, he began to talk about his mission. "When we get everyone out I will stay behind and go help my uncle escape I owe him that much. But the most important task is to get you and everyone else out. Once on the outside you guys will need to shed all clothing that labels you as fire nation property and don civilian clothes, which shouldn't be too hard I can sneak and put some supplies away for you to take with. Oh and I wanted to give you this Katara."

He walked over to a broken wood plank, lifting it up then reaching his hand inside pulling out a little package. Katara took the package upon opening it her eyes widened as she looked up to Zuko astonished. "You want me to have this?"

"Uhh yeah, it's a betrothal necklace. I felt bad that they took away yours from your mother and I kept that one from my mother so yeah." He blushed, turning away from her from embarrassment. "She told me to give it to someone who deserved it and May has one I made for her but you are the one I want to give this to. This one means more to me then that thing I smashed together to make my father happy." The river felt her wave's splash inside of her with excitement and a little panic at what this meant. She admired the rubies and the gold trimmed red metalwork that held the three stones in. Little flowers were engraved around the jewels making them look like flowers when up close. "Don't wear it now, it's kind of a family heir loom and my sister will more than likely recognize it but I want you to keep it. Hopefully it will protect you until your own wedding day. That is what it is supposed to symbolize anyway that the man wants to protect his future wife until they are united as one that is why it is forged from metal. My father got it from his grandfather and it eventually was given to me so that I could give it to my love but so far I haven't fallen in love so I improvised. My mother wasn't conventional anyway; if it was normal it would have been given to me the night of my departure for war. But I haven't done that."

"I love it. Hopefully it won't be put to use." She smiled at him before reaching around her companion's shoulders giving him a hug.

"Do you want to go to that party tonight by the way?" Zuko looked at her.

"No, not really I didn't think it sounded too interesting. Let's go back to the hut; I have been dying to water bend all day."

"As you wish let's see if you can do more then make waves."


	4. Chapter 4

Katara began to lift the water from the pulsing waves. She breathed in and out as she let the water flow through her fingers, she listened to the waves and began to synchronize the push and pull of the water with her bending. It moved back and forth through the air, she began to lift the water up and down keeping pace with the waves around her. "At least I can still do basic bending." She felt her heart beating in her chest and returned to bending it back and forth but this time at the pace of her heart. "Back and forth," she thought as she continued to listen and harmonize her bending. She went through this exercise in cycles going through the waves and through her beating heart several times until they were almost the same pace. The water bender smiled and zipped the water into giant tentacle limbs she lifted rocks from the ground and began to skip them, she then focused on lifting a large log that floated beside her and threw it as far as she could. "Yes! My hands aren't as floppy as I thought they would be." She continued through other moves like building her own waves and bringing water from the wet sand, this all went well until it came to making ice. The water would get cold and became slushy but her fingers couldn't articulate the movements needed to lock it together as one. "Darn, looks like I am going to have to work on that one." The sun began to rise over the water; the sky became a subtle orange changing the rest of the night into day. "No wonder why they lose their bending during an eclipse the sun looks like its lighting the atmosphere up." When pulling more water up she heard someone behind her, out of fear she froze the figure with all the force she could render. When she realized who it was she quickly released the intruder.

"Burr, I see you are up early. Well there goes breakfast, oh well it will make some fish's day." Zuko stood sopping with a now empty tray. "How is it going? You said you were too tired last night and you got up so early that the sun hasn't risen. I am a little confused."

"Sorry, I was tired and to be honest water bending is very personal in some ways. You have to become completely vulnerable or else you will be pushing water around. To bend it takes complete submission. Since I haven't been bending the past few months I knew I would have to be totally alone in order to feel the water and be able to flow with it properly."

"Hmm, that's funny. You can see that water bending and fire bending are opposites alright." Zuko performed a firm stance before his mate. "With fire you need to be in control. The moment you show the slightest spark of weakness the fire will light and burn right through you." His hands ignited when he went through a motion of kicks through the air, each shift precise as he threw his fist forward hurling a blast off into horizon. "That is why my sister is an amazing fire bender. She calculates every move she makes before making them so that even when thrown off guard she can retaliate without missing a beat. It's also why she is able to handle lightning so well."

"I remember the lightning. I was stunned to see it; I didn't even know that fire benders could use it."

"It takes so much control that most who attempt it are shocked when they fail. I have only seen how to do it and in theory I should be able to but my uncle said that he didn't want to see me try in fear that I would fail."

"So how do people even learn how to use it?" Katara sat down next to Zuko in the sand. "I know that they don't go out in thunderstorms and hope to get struck right?"

"Actually legend of how the first lightning bender learned that it could be done was kind of that way. A master of fire bending was out in the middle of a storm trying to keep bending even though it was pouring down rain and he was on a high cliff out by the sea when he began to provoke the storm, a dragon-eel rose from the depths. He attacked it and the creature bended the lightning from the sky and directed to the man, he saw it coming and thought it would be his last moment anyway, so he thought he would at least try to do as the eel did. He planted his feet firmly into the ground and listened to his heart beat. The moment that the lightning hit him he held his breath and when his heart thumped he released his breath and pointed the energy back at the dragon-eel hitting it, killing it."

"Wow that is an amazing story. Are there any dragon-eels now?"

"Not to my knowledge. After learning of how this man became the first lightning bender many others went out seeking the thunder dragon that is what they began to call them. In doing so the ones that succeeded killed them to prove that they could and eventually like the other dragons they were hunted to extinction." He lifted two fingers in the air jabbing them straight out from him. "Control, timing, concentration" Katara started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"So serious" She made a mock version of his action with her face extremely exaggerated stern. "But on your note I can see why you would need to be." Her tummy grumbled and Katara's cheeks became bright red. "Well the joke is on me now; I think we should go grab some food since I washed the first meal into the sea."

"Well we don't have much time my father sent a message last night that he needed us to return this morning I got it late or else I would have told you. At least it seems that you still got the knack of water bending so our early departure won't be that much of a setback." he stood up leaning over offering his hand. "We better get moving."

Fire nation palace

The ride back was awkward but for the most part uneventful. The two stayed below deck and didn't really come out to socialize with the rest of their party. When Katara stepped back onto the fire nation island she began to realize how starved she was going to be now that she got to water bend on Ember Island. "I don't know what I am going to do this time around. It feels so dry here even the water around us seems dry in comparison to the free rolling ocean. At least I know that hasn't been taken over yet." The water looked around her red surrounding growing dourer as she passed by all the fire flags. "I would hate the world to be like this, so controlled and drab." The maids escorted her to a separate hallway while Zuko went down another.

"Hey, I will see you back in my room." Zuko followed the guards with his sister Azula by his side. She experienced another bath with helpers by her side already missing the baths she took while on vacation. After being bathed she was led back to the room where she waited for the blaze to return.

"What if he decides to side with his family and rats us all out again?" Katara paced the room trying her best to meditate with the pitcher of water that the servant had brought with dinner. But to no avail the water just splashed on the floor. "Ugh I can't even concentrate right now!" yelled the brewing storm.

"Why can't you concentrate?" Katara froze and turned to see her companion had returned.

"Jeez can't you knock?"

"Why would I knock to my own room?" He sat on the bed and began to take off his boots. "Sorry my father just had a discussion with us about the day of the black sun. Apparently a revolt is cultivating in the occupied earth kingdoms. My father said he wanted his two best warriors close by when the attack is to take place. Coward wants to hide behind his children to save his hide from being overthrown when the eclipse takes place. This will be good because most of the guards will be out fighting with the rebels so it should make it easier to get to the prison and camps."He looked at her. "Make sure you guys get out. Appa should be in the barn with all the other animals outside of town the security will be minimal at best." He smiled at her. "It's two weeks away do you think you will be ready?"

"Of course I will be ready."

"You will be in the best shape out of all your friends you will need to be thick skinned that day because they won't be in half the shape that you are I can guarantee you." His face became grim. "Being a palace anything is better treatment than anywhere else. You get food and are provided a place to sleep with electricity and running water. Your friends will be the worse shape you will probably ever see them. I need you to know this because I don't want you to break down when we get them. You won't be able to do anything for them at the time you get them because you will need to protect them while escorting yourselves out."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Katara looked to the ground she may not have been the happiest here but she remembered what the maid had said with what Zuko was explaining to her she began to worry as to how bad her friends were treated. Tears began to build than spill down her face. "I don't know if I will be able to face them." She murmured. "What if they look at me and wonder why I am so groomed? I will have to tell them and they won't believe me when I say that nothing has happened. Oh god how am I going to explain myself to Aang?"

"Relax if Aang loves you as much as he claims then he will believe you. Who cares if the rest don't besides you are going back for them. It may be a few months later then they would have like it but you are. Aang has no reason to doubt your loyalty to him, Katara trust that he will believe you because it has been the truth. You haven't had sex with me and I can see it in your eyes that you love him." A bitter tug pulled on his heart to say those words but he knew that it was better off for both of them if he kept his feelings to himself. She didn't love him and it was better if she loved the avatar because Zuko would do anything to get them out even if it costs him his life. If they were together that only complicate things. "Please stop crying." He got up to leave. "I will be back. I am going to get everything ready."


	5. Chapter 5 but not really

To all who read I just felt like putting the smut part in hopefully I will go back and write in the rest. But I got inspired and so here is the chapter :D I hope you all like

Katara couldn't sleep she watched the shadows dance over the tent hoping to succumb to a dream but her mind wouldn't quiet after a few more moments she finally got up. "Ugh that is it I am going to a walk." She pulled on her pants and tied her skirt together. It was so peaceful the moon was a waning gibbous yellow like cheese in the black sky; it made enough light to where she didn't need a torch. When she got to the cliff she saw the large rock that Toph brought up to lean against when she wanted to relax while everyone else wanted to stare out over the sea cliff. She thought some water meditation might help calm the storm in her mind. "I don't know why I can't sleep." She thought turning around the rock enjoying the ridges as she traced her hand across it.

"I am happy to see you wearing the necklace." A voice spoke scaring the water bender frozen. She came across the prince sitting by the rock a small flame burning in his palm she saw as it extinguished and he got up facing her. "Can't sleep either?"

"No, I have been up for hours." She moved closer to the rock, she could smell the smoky pine that always lingered around him it had been some time since they had alone time after the eclipse. When Zuko returned everyone else in the group besides Aang and herself opposed it but when he offered to help Aang learn how to fire bend was when the air bender firmly stated Zuko was staying. The water strangely missed the time they spent in the castle she hated the place but having someone to talk to that was just as mature as she was made her content despite the circumstances. She couldn't completely trust him but it was building it back up.

"Would you make fun of me if I told you that I missed you?" Turning around she saw the prince staring down at his feet black hair covering his face but she could see his golden eyes glinting up at her through the tresses. "Because I have missed our time together and I hope that you can forgive me Katara." A small glimmer of distrust lingered in her mind but she knew that his forgiveness was well earned. She smiled at him nodding her head in agreement to his statement.

"I have missed our time as well and I can't say that I trust you completely but I do know that I have forgiven you." Katara wrapped her arms around him and to her surprise she kissed him. He stared at her for a moment his face carried a puzzled look but only because he couldn't believe that she would ever give him that. She pulled away from him her face was burning up she didn't know why she did that. "I am sorry that was an accident. I shouldn't have done that." He placed his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him his hands trembled and could feel her trembling as well. Her blue eyes looked into his as her hand brushed away the hair from his eyes. "We…"

Zuko didn't want her to reject him so despite the rudeness he cut her off. "I know we shouldn't but I can't help myself." He pulled her in slowly moving his face up her neck smelling the sweet water lily he could feel her skin begin to prickle as he moved toward her face. She shuddered under his touch doubt covered her body in a sadistic glow that made him want her more.

"But Aang." She whispered before she could continue the flame kissed her left cheek then her right before ending on her lips. Katara stood frozen in place trying to decide what to do next when she felt him bite her lower lip and found herself kissing his upper lip running her tongue over it. He pressed her against the rock with his hands over her jaw continuing to kiss her with more heartiness as he bit down on her lip and pulling on her hairline. She let out a small moan when he began to make out with her lower neck she felt his hand gliding down her bare stomach passing by to her tender warmth between her legs.

"Shh…" after kissing her one more time he began to kneel down before her kissing her hips while slipping his hands up her skirt and began untying it. She tried to push him away only to feel her pants lower with the skirt and his warm lips sucking on her skin above her waistline. The flame kept her behind from the cold rock firmly massaging it as he happily enjoyed the handful. He stood up gazing into her eyes removing his pants before laying down taking her hand urging her to follow. The water found herself straddling the fire she didn't even fight it anymore she knew what she wanted to do to it was something she tried to keep away but the moment she kissed him was when she knew who she had feelings for. Katara took in a deep breath as she positioned herself over him slowly she lowered down she felt slight tinges of pain but ignored them feeling Zuko's hands clenching into her sides. He let out a small moan of relief when her hips were on top of his enjoying her warm embrace around him, she moved slowly at first gentle lifts and pushes then as he felt her body relax and moved with more passion. Watching her body move above him was a wonderful sight with her embrace around his whole, the hair moving up and down, over her face flowing, across the night kissed skin made him feverish with excitement. She dug her nails into his chest feeling her breathing intensify and her whole body felt warm with his fire burning inside of her, she tilted her head back as a tight release came over her. After enjoying her orgasm Zuko gently laid her down onto the warm grass below looking at her while he drove back inside, she took a handful of his hair causing marvelous wave of pleasure to splash over his body. Vigor pulsed through his body as lifted her legs over his forearms he could feel his end and before creating more issues for them he pulled out of her. She could hear his burning groan against her neck and heat underneath his fingertips charring the grass where he held himself up. After his ridged movements cease she felt his head rest down on her making her hot from his clammy body. Katara petted his damp head gazing dreamily into the stars before falling asleep she sat up putting on her pants she touched his face before standing pulling his arm with her. They walked back to the campsite silent trying not to make a sound while sneaking into their tents.

The morning sun lit up tent waking Katara she thought it had been a dream but when she looked at her sides she could make out the faint outline of large hands she blushed realizing there had been no dream. While brushing her hair she could see more burns on her neck they weren't serious just little red marks that were tender to touch. She continued to tell herself that it didn't happen that she just had some weird fantasy but the marks were real there was no denying that. Opening the tent to the outside she found that everyone was sitting around a campfire.

"Have a late night?" Sokka looked at Katara. "You are usually the first one up are you sick?" He ran up to her lifting up her hair, poking her with his boomerang and then pinching her nose. "Oh my god you have the late night death syndrome! Everyone run!" he put his hands onto his head before fainting.

"No, I think she just slept in come on we all deserve that sometimes." Aang smiled at his friend. "Besides she isn't our mom I think we could manage one morning without her awesome cooking." Suki presented a bowl of what looked to be porridge but Katara was very skeptical of the brown color of it and the little green bits in it.

"It tastes better than it looks I made it the way we make it in the earth kingdom supposed to be way healthier for you than regular porridge." The warrior smiled at Katara turning to Sokka who began shoveling it into his mouth. The water sat down next to Aang and began scooping up the breakfast, indeed it was better then she expected though wasn't the best thing she had ever eaten. Zuko looked at her from across the fireplace but remained silent while eating his porridge.

"Is it just me or is does it feel awkward?" Sokka looked at everyone but everyone seemed to ignore his remark except Zuko and Katara they glanced over at each other fearfully before turning away before anyone caught them.

"Well that food went right through me! I have to go to the bath room I will be back!" The water had secret all over her face but she didn't stay long for anyone to notice. "Oh my god how did I do this? I am so stupid ugh Katara what were you thinking? With him of all people why?" She stomped her feet into the ground.

Meanwhile back at camp

"Hmm that was odd maybe someone should go check on her?" Toph spoke breaking the long silence after Katara left. "Her voice seemed to be hiding something though I am not sure what." Thought the earth bender as she was about to get up to leave when she heard the fire bender get up.

"I will go see what's up." He calmly walked away from the group. Loud yells of anger were the first things that Zuko heard as he approached the place where he finally found his adored. She seemed to be pulling her hair out when he came up behind her.

"Uh Zuko?" Her face began to immediately warm up when she felt his hands around her waist. "I am sorry it was a little weird sitting with everyone I had to get out of there." She removed his hands and faced him. "Don't you find it weird?" Her face elongated when all she got was a shrug. "I can't do this" she took a few steps away from him. "It's not right for me to do this to my friends especially Aang, I don't want to hurt him." They stood together for a moment; Zuko stared at the ground not saying anything when he looked up all he wanted to do was have her again. Already he missed the soft lips that gave him sweet tingles, her alluring smell that caught his attention from the first time they met and how her whole body quivered when he bit her on the neck. He saw the same look in her it was a magnet that brought them back together. Her soft hands moved up his shirt and removed it exposing his pale skin afterward she bashfully undid her shirt slowly removing it. She covered them right after but it was when Zuko removed his pants that she got red again, last night it had been in the dark but today its sunny and she saw everything. He gently massaged his fingers up her shoulders rising up the neck making her eyes close with pleasure she began to return the favor on his member that was up for attention. His heavy breath was so warm it was making his lover sweat she could smell smoke coming from his lips it was faint like burning wood she lowered down and began kissing the head a little shy at what she was about to do next then began to suck pulling him into her mouth. He gasped placing his hand on the back of her head biting his lip trying his best to not fall over. She kept moving him inside her lips becoming more daring as she got used to being so close to him as she moved faster she could hear his soft moans from above. There was a desire to please him that she couldn't explain it was the reason why she wanted to feel his touch and smell his skin, it simply gave her enjoyment to make him so vulnerable to see what she could do to him.

She heard the fire bender cry out releasing a small burst of flame from his lips and she could feel something burning hot spill into her mouth, not knowing what to do she swallowed it, there was a little wonder at what it was for no one explained to her how sex worked when she was younger. Then she realized that it must have something to do with what just happened because she remembered that when Zuko finished last night he didn't while inside of her. There was an urge to ask but she was a slightly embarrassed so she said nothing Zuko stumbled backwards sighing as he looked into the sky. He reached out pulling her arm bringing her to him. "If you were to tell me that this would be happening a few months ago I wouldn't have believed you. I wasn't sure if there would be anything between us ever, I always saw you as his girl."

"I wouldn't have believed you either, I wasn't sure how I felt about you when we were in the palace you seemed so distant and I was so focused on escaping and my friends that I didn't even consider you had an interest in me."

"Katara, I wanted to touch you since the moment you told me you could help me. Your eyes made me believe I could change that the emptiness in my heart could heal, that someone as kind and strong as you would have me if I tried." He brushed her hair away from her face. "I loved you since." The water bender felt his arms tightly embrace around her she could barely speak trying to articulate how to respond it was then she whispered.

"I've felt the same." She kissed him.

They got up from the ground putting their clothing on and began to walk back to the camp it was then that Katara released his hand and stood firmly in front of him. "I don't think we should make this known to everyone else in the group yet, they don't know how they feel about you and I also would like to straighten things out with Aang, I want to cause him the minimal amount of damage I can." She looked to the ground and for a moment before making her way through the trees. "I will walk back into camp this way; you need to come back from a different direction." Zuko nodded and brushed aside some bushed to a different path.

The two came back and said nothing while the others conversed; it was at a moment of silence that Sokka spoke again. "I am serious guys why is that awkward feeling back? No one feels that?"


End file.
